Let Me In
by LovelyNaomi
Summary: The night Blair decides to be brave Chuck turns her down causing her to run out the party only to be tracked down by Dan Humphrey. Who knew that a bond of broken hearts could somehow heal both and cause a new love in the unexpected? I did. Blair/Dan


AN: FIRST GOSSIP GIRL FIC, REMEMBER TO REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW AT THE END OF EACH CHAPTER. MAIN COUPLES: Blair/Dan, Serena/Aaron, Vanessa/Chuck, Jenny/Nate, Eric/Jonathan. MAINLY BLAIR/DAN AND VANESSA/CHUCK.

FIRST CHAPTER JUST BLAIR/DAN, OTHERS IN CH.2 AND ON

LET ME IN (CH.1: The Start Of Something Beautiful)

Running away from Serena, away from that horrible party, and away from that bastard Chuck Bass was all Blair could think of as she made it out the door and began walking down the street. How had this happened? How did she get to this point? Why had she let him win? She knew he was a bastard and yet she was drawn to him, and tonight she had made a fool of herself but saying those horrible words and then having them thrown back in her face. Blair's eyes began to tear up as she walked faster but as she got to the end of the block a voice broke out calling her name which was followed by running feet that as she turned came to a stop in front of her.

"I'm not in the mood for you right now Humphrey." Blair spat out trying to keep her voice from cracking but Dan heard the pain anyway. As he breathed in one last breath he stood up and before either knew what he was doing Blair was in his arms. As seconds passed Blair finally realized what was truly going on but instead of fighting it she leaned into Dan and wrapped her arms around him, finding comfort like no other in the boy who she detested arms. Seconds once again passed and as quickly as he held her that is how fast they were apart and staring at each other. Blair wasn't sure what to do or say but before she even had a clue his voice cut her off.

"I'm sorry Blair." Dan said with sincerity causing Blair to smile at him and actually meaning it.

"It's not your fault Dan, I should of known." She said and then watched him start to walk towards his loft leaving her standing there not sure what to do. It wasn't until he was a few steps ahead that he realized she wasn't behind him and smiling he quickly called back without looking back at her.

"Come on Waldorf you can use my loft for alone time until your driver gets here." Then unlocking the door he smiled as she ran up to him with confusion written on her face, she quickly climbed the stairs to Dan's loft but once they were just outside she grabbed his arm and turned him around.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She demanded

"What do you mean?" He asked back watching her look to the door and then back at him with uncertainty. "Dan it's no secret I've been a total bitch to this past year, so why are you going out of your way to be nice to me?" She asked again this time a little quieter afraid if she spoke louder the facts of he had been treated like shit by her the past year would suddenly cause him to remember his hatred for her. But once the question was asked Dan turned back to her and Blair could see exactly where they had become connected. It was their pain that connected them, the pain caused by those who claimed to love them and then destroy and leave them without any care in the world.

"Did you forget Blair? I've had my heart crushed into a million pieces to." Dan whispered back before walking into the loft and sitting on the couch with Blair close behind. As she walked over to the couch she knew the pain Serena had placed on Dan hadn't healed at all, and for that she wish she could make it better. Sitting down beside Dan they sat together in silence for what seemed like forever, but in reality was only five minutes. Five minutes of silence now interrupted by Blair's voice and her hand being placed in his.

"I'm sorry you got hurt." She said as she massaged his palm with her thumb which she did until he pulled her into his lap and held her there neither wanting this comfort to end. "I'm sorry you got hurt." He said and before Blair could respond his lips were on hers moving against them alone at first. But once she felt the chemistry the connection grew more intense and she worked her lips with his while working the buttons on his shirt as he picked her up and carried her into his bedroom and shutting the door.

AN: END OF CH.1!! LOVE IT? REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!


End file.
